memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Relics (novel)
|pages = 239 |year = 2369 |stardate = 46125.3 |ISBN = 0671864769 (paperback) (Kindle) |AB abridged = Yes |AB read by = James Doohan and LeVar Burton |AB runtime = 2 hours and 13 minutes |AB publisher = Simon and Schuster Audioworks |AB published = |AB ISBN = 0671865285 (cassette) ISBN 0671856812 (UK cassette) (Audible) }} Captain Montgomery Scott – Once again aboard the USS ''Enterprise.'' The novelization of "Relics" is an adaptation of , written by Michael Jan Friedman. A Pocket TNG novel published by Pocket Books, it was first released in . Summary ;From the book jacket :In the tradition of '' , here is the story that fans of the [[TOS|original Star Trek]] series and have been clamoring for – Montgomery Scott's return to the Star Trek universe and his encounter with the crew of the .'' :Missing in space for seventy-five years, Scotty manages to survive against incredible odds, only to be found by the crew of the starship ''Enterprise-D. Though rescued, Scotty soon finds himself lost in a world that he barely recognizes, a world that has passed him by…'' :But the adventure is not over for Scott who must do the impossible when the new ''Enterprise faces a very old danger in a remote sector of space. This time, Captain Picard and his crew will need more than all of their courage and all of their skills to save the great starship from destruction. This time, they will need a miracle worker.'' Background information * Author Michael Jan Friedman had less than a month to complete the manuscript. He spoke to episode writer Ronald D. Moore to ask what elements had been left out of the final episode, as well as any additional concepts he would have included if possible. ( ) * The novel makes a number of changes and additions to the episode on which it is based. Among these: ** We see what happened to Scott prior to being discovered by the crew of the Enterprise-D. ** Miles O'Brien and Guinan appear in this novel. ** Scott's holodeck simulation not only recreates the old bridge but allows him to interact with its crew; this had been part of the episode script (bluescreening TOS footage as would later do) but was cut as too expensive to film. ** Ensign Kane's role is expanded to include revealing he was having considerable personal problems during the episode and was in "hot water" due to poor performance with Commander Riker. ** An away mission to the interior surface of the sphere is carried out, and information found about what happened to the inhabitants. ** Franklin incorrectly refers to Spock as "Commander Spock" at one point, when he in fact had held the rank of captain for several years by that point. Scott is also referred to as "Montie Scott" at one point. ** The registration of the is NC-567 here (as opposed to NCC), and given as NCC-2010 in the episode. ** Scott's shuttle is named Christopher here, after Shaun Geoffrey Christopher, and given as Goddard in the episode. Cover gallery File:Relics novelization audiobook, US cassette edition.jpg|Audiobook cover, US cassette edition File:Relics novelization audiobook, UK cassette edition.jpg|Audiobook cover, UK cassette edition File:Relics novelization audiobook, CD edition.jpg|Audiobook cover, CD edition File:Relics novelization audiobook, digital edition.jpg|Audiobook cover, digital download edition Characters ; Jean-Luc Picard ; Data ; Geordi La Forge ; Montgomery Scott ; Darren Kane ; Sariel Rager ; Bartel ; Guinan ; Miles O'Brien ; Matt Franklin ; Ensign Andy Sousa : Friend of Ensign Kane ; Mr. Krause ; Lt. Bridges ; Coburn ; Mr Tranh ; Captain Armstrong ; Lt. Sachs External link * '' |next='' '' |series=Pocket TNG Novelizations}} cs:Relics (román) de:Relikte fr:Relics Category:Novelizations Category:Audiobooks